


Abandoned

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Wanted [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Sad, Self Harm, Short, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Grelliam fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BB this is just for fun.

**(Will's POV)**

I can't believe Grell is not at work again. My idiot underling. Where was he when you really needed him?  _If he's with that damn demon Michaelis again I'm going to kill him myself._

"I'm back my lovies." A feminine voice says. I get up from my desk. That was no woman who had just spoke. It was Grell. He was a bit.... No a lot gender confused. He thinks he's a lady.

"Sutcliff get in here." I yell. I can hear his heels clicking on the floor as he walked. He stuck his head in the door.

"What do you need, boss?" Grell asked me. It shocked me that he wasn't acting like a woman and throwing himself on me.  _That's weird. What's wrong with Grell?_

"Are you OK?" I ask confused. He just steps into the room and I nearly drop my coffee. He was dressed in a black suit like everyone else and his shoes were men's shoes and his hair was pinned back in a ponytail to keep it out of his face. His glasses had been changed to normal black framed ones too.  _What's happened to my Grell? Wait what? My Grell? Where did that come from?_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Grell's POV)**

_I am finally done. I can't put up with being rejected anymore._  I took all my red clothes and locked them in the back closet. I was going to cut my hair later on tonight but for now I will just pull it back for work.  _No more red besides my natural hair. Never again._

I dressed in a black suit and didn't put any makeup on. I even put on a pair of black reaper glasses. As I left my apartment and I took a deep breath before heading to the office. 

I got stared at alot for not being my normal self. So to make them stop staring I smiled and posed. "I'm back my lovies." I say and start walking to my office. My face expressionless.  _It hurts to fake for them._

"Sutcliff get in here!" I hear William yell.  _Great now he's going to make me feel worse._  I walk to his office slowly. I can hear my black men's shoes clicking on the floor.

As I step to the door I take a deep breath. "What do you need boss?" I say knowing that to no longer be the old me I would have to act as a man and reaper should.  _I was no longer going to flirt with Will, Sebastian, Undertaker, or any man for that matter. Most likely no woman either._

"Are you ok?" William asked me and I nodded. He looked almost shocked but he was trying to hide it. 

"If you do not need me boss i'll be in my office doing the paperwork. Excuse me boss." I said and left with a bow and walked to my office to silently do my paperwork. I would actually work on it from now on and not leave it for others.  _Forgive me, Sebastian, Will, Undertaker. I've finally given up. You win and I lose._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**(Will's POV)**

**-Next Work Day-**

_Grell? What the hell was I seeing?_  I looked him over again. His hair was cut short like it was when we were in Academy. He was dressed again in all black. There wasn't a bit of red on him besides his hair. What's the cause of this? I have to find out.

"Sutcliffe! My office now!" I yell to call him in. As I wait I hear his footsteps.  _How is he going to take my anger? My confusion? My apologies? My need? Is it okay for me to want and need the other Grell back?_

"Yes boss?" He said as he came in. He was sad looking. I got up from my chair and he eyed me closely. I pulled the door closed behind him. I then engulfed him in a gentle hug. He went stiff and tried to fight me. "Let go. Please let go."

"Grell, please...whatever has done this to you...stop. Where'd the flamboyant gay man I know go to? If this is a bad joke tell me and I can fix it." I say softly. This is so not like me. I look at his face and see tears brimming. I am quickly pushed back and he steps back. "Grell?"

 

Grell trembled a bit. "This is all YOUR fault." He shouted before walking out. I stood shocked.  _I did this to him? How? When? Oh god have I lost him for good? I broke him and made him cry._ I felt tears form in my own eyes. I quickly shut the door and locked it going to my desk. I feel horrible. My chest. It hurts. I feel like I was abandoned.  _Is that how he feels too?_  I look at the ceiling. "Grell." I whisper as one tear slips out.


End file.
